cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas and Ferb
Season 1: (2007/09) #Rollercoaster; Candace Loses Her Head August 17, 2007 101 #The Fast and the Phineas; Lawn Gnome of Beach Terror February 2, 2008 102 #Raging Bully; Lights, Candace, Action! February 3, 2008 105 #Run Away Runaway; I Scream You Scream February 8, 2008 112 #The Magnificent Few; S'Winter February 9, 2008 103 #Jerk De Soleil; Toy to the World February 10, 2008 108 #Are You My Mummy?; Flop Starz February 16, 2008 104 #Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!; Tree to Get Ready February 23, 2008 106 #It's a Mud Mud Mud Mud World; The Balled of BadBeard February 24, 2008 113 #Mom's Birthday; Journey to the Center of Candace February 29, 2008 111 #It's About Time! March 1, 2008 107 #Dude We're Getting the Band Back Together! March 8, 2008 114 #Greece Lightning; Leave the Busting to Us April 19, 2008 117 #Creak That Whip; The Best Lazy Day Ever May 24, 2008 118 #Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C; Voyage to the Bottom of Buford June 7, 2008 119 #A Hard Day's Knight; I Brobot June 14, 2008 110 #Traffic Cam Caper; Bowl O Rama July 12, 2008 121 #Got Game; Komet Kermillian August 2, 2008 125 #Put That Putter Away; Does This Duckbill Make You Look Fat August 10, 2008 120 #Ready For The Bettys; The Flynn Fishmonger September 12, 2008 115 #One Good Scare to Do Ought It! October 3, 2008 109 #The Monster of Phineas n Ferbinstin; Oil on Candace October 17, 2008 122 #Out of Toon; Hall Doofina November 7, 2008 126 #Out to Launch December 5, 2008 124 #Phineas and Ferb Get Busted January 16, 2009 116 #Unfair Science Fair; Unfair Science Fair Redux Another Story February 20, 2009 123 Season 2 (2009/11) #The Lake Nose Monster March 27, 2009 201 #Attack of the 50 Foot Sister; Backyard Aquarium May 1, 2009 203 #Interview of the Platypus; Tip of a Day May 7, 2009 202 #Day of the Living Gealitine; Elementary for My Dear Stacy May 15, 2009 204 #Perry Lays an Egg; Gaming the System May 22, 2009 206 #Don't Even Blink; Chez Platypus May 29, 2009 205 #The Chronicles of Meap June 19, 2009 207 #Thaddeus of Tour; De Plane De Plane July 3, 2009 208 #Let's Take a Quiz; At the Car Wash July 10, 2009 209 #Oh There You Are Perry; Swiss Family Phineas July 24, 2009 210 #Hide and Seek; That Sinking Feeling July 31, 2009 213 #The Baljeetles; Vassanasary Roughness August 7, 2009 214 #No More Bunny Business; Spa Day August 14, 2009 215 #Phineas and Ferb: Quantum Boogaloo September 25, 2009 212 #Phineas and Ferb: Musical Cliptastic Countdown October 16, 2009 211 #Bubble Boys; Isabella and the Temple of Sap October 30, 2009 216 #Cheer Up Candace; Fireside Girl Jamboree November 13, 2009 217 #The Bully Code; Finding Mary Muffin November 27, 2009 218 #Picture This; Nerdy Dancin December 4, 2009 220 #Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation December 11, 2009 222 #What Do it Do?; Atlantis January 15, 2010 219 #Just Passing Through; Candace's Big Day February 12, 2010 224 #I Was a Middle Age Robot; Suddenly Suzy February 26, 2010 221 #Undercover Carl; Hip Hip Parade March 5, 2010 223 #The Beak March 12, 2010 227 #Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers; Ain't No Kiddie Ride April 16, 2010 225 #Not Phineas and Ferb; Phineas and Ferb Busters May 14, 2010 228 #The Lizard Whimperer; Robot Rodeo June 11, 2010 229 #Phineas and Ferb: Hawaiian Vacation July 9, 2010 234 #She's the Mayor; The Lemonade Stand July 30, 2010 231 #Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You August 6, 2010 237 #Nerds of the Feather August 27, 2010 233 #Wizard of Odd September 24, 2010 226 #We Call it Maze; Ladies and Gentleman Max Modem October 1, 2010 232 #The Secret of Success; The Doof Side of the Moon October 8, 2010 230 #Split Personality; Brain Drain October 29, 2010 235 #Rollercoaster The Musical January 29, 2011 238 #Make Play; Candace Gets Busted February 11, 2011 236 Season 3 (2011/12) #The Great Outdoors; Candarmy March 4, 2011 302 #Run Candace Run; Last Train to BustVille March 11, 2011 301 #Phineas' Birthday Clip O Rama April 1, 2011 304 #The Belly of the Best; Moon Farm April 29, 2011 303 #Ask a Foolish Question; Monotreme Missperviced May 13, 2011 305 #Candace Disconnected; Magic Carpet Ride June 18, 2011 306 #Bad Hair Day; Meatloaf Surprise June 24, 2011 307 #Phineas and Ferb Interrupted; A Real Boy July 15, 2011 309 #Mommy Can You Hear Me?; Road Trip July 29, 2011 310 #Skiddly Whiffers; Tour De Ferb August 26, 2011 311 #My Fair Goalie September 9, 2011 312 #That's the Spirit; The Curse of Candace October 7, 2011 314 #Escape From Phineas Tower; The Remains of the Platypus October 21, 2011 315 #Ferb Latin; Lotsa Latkes November 25, 2011 316 #A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas December 2, 2011 317 #Tri Stone Area; Doof Dynasty January 14, 2012 308 #ExalieFerb January 15, 2012 320 #Agent Doof; Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Jautchdoon January 20, 2012 322 #Monster From The Id; Gi-Ants February 10, 2012 321 #Perry the Actropus; Bullseye March 3, 2012 313 #Quietest Day Ever; Bully Bromance Breakup March 16, 2012 324 #The Doonkleberry Imperative; Buford Confidental March 30, 2012 325 #Meapless in Seattle April 6, 2012 327 #Delivery or Destiny; Let's Bounce April 27, 2012 323 #The Mom Attractor; Cranium Maximums May 4, 2012 328 #Mom's in the House; Minor Monogram May 11, 2012 319 #Sleepwalk Surprise; Sci Fi Pie Fly June 8, 2012 326 #Sipping with the Enemy; Tri State Treasure Boot of Secrets June 22, 2012 329 #Doofapus; Norm Unleashed July 20, 2012 330 #Where's Perry? August 24, 2012 332/333 #What a Croc!; Ferb Tv September 7, 2012 318 #When Worlds Collide; Roads to Danville October 26, 2012 331 #This is Your Backstory November 2, 2012 335 #Blackout; What'd I Miss? November 30, 2012 334 Season 4 (2012/16) #For Your Ice Only; Happy New Year December 7, 2012 402 #Fly on the Wall; My Sweet Ride February 1, 2013 401 #Der Kinderlumper; Just Desserts February 15, 2013 404 #Sidetracked March 1, 2013 406 #Bully Bust; Backyard Hodge Podge April 19, 2013 403 #Bee Day; Bee Story April 26, 2013 405 #Primal Perry May 17, 2013 408 #Great Balls of Water; Where's Pinky? June 7, 2013 410 #Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted By Kelly Osbourne June 28, 2013 436 #Knot My Problem; Mind Share July 5, 2013 407 #La Candace Cabra; Happy Birthday Isabella July 12, 2013 409 #Love at First Byte; One Good Turn August 9, 2013 414 #Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel August 16, 2013 411/412 #Thanks But No Thanks; Troy Story September 13, 2013 413 #Terrifying Tri State Trilogy of Terror October 5, 2013 418 #Drueselsteinoween; Face Your Fears October 11, 2013 419 #Cheers For Fears; Just Our Luck November 1, 2013 415 #Steampunx; It's No Picnic November 15, 2013 417 #Return Policy; Imperfect Storm January 24, 2014 416 #Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer June 20, 2014 427/428 #The Return of the Rogue Rabbit; Live and Let Drive July 11, 2014 424 #The Klimpaloon Ultimatum July 18, 2014 420 #Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars July 26, 2014 431/432 #Night of the Living Pharmacists October 4, 2014 429/430 #Tales of the Residence: Back to the 2nd Dimension January 9, 2015 423 #Lost in Danville; The Inator Method January 23, 2015 425 #Doof 101; Father's Day February 6, 2015 421 #Act Your Age February 20, 2015 426 #Operation Crumb Cake; Mandace February 27, 2015 422 #Last Day of Summer June 12, 2015 433/434 #O.W.C.A Files January 15, 2016 435